Stay or move on?
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Maura moves away, but was this her best choice? what will happen with her friendship with Jane?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I am stuck with the other fanfics and I just wanted to make a new one. Maybe get some new inspiration for the other fanfics. This one is Rizzles of course haha. **

_**Jane's pov.**_

I walked down the street, lost in my mind. Maura really moved away.. I could take the train and go visit her soon. Maura has been my best friend for such a long time now and she just moved, without saying bye or something. Yes, okay, she texted that she had to deal with stuff and that she would go with her parents, but that's not the same.

'' hey baby, where are you going? '' I hear someone say, I first didn't recognize the voice, but then I realized it was Casey

'' hey, I just needed to go for a walk '' I answer, not even looking at him. '' where are you going? ''

'' I was going to you '' he tries to put his arms around my waste, but I move away.

'' not now okay? I need to be alone ''

In fact I wasn't even in love with him, I thought I was, but a couple of weeks ago I found myself staring at Maura. I started thinking more and more about what I was really feeling for her.

I am in love with Maura Isles.

_**Maura's pov.**_

Moving was one of the hardest things I ever did. Leaving Jane behind. It's better like this, maybe I can forget about her and my feelings for her now. First I could stay in Boston with Jane. We would buy a house together and she would be my roommate. I could have seen her day in day out, but what was the point in falling more and more in love with Jane while Jane is with Casey?

'' hey Maura, we're here. Are you going to help us unpack? '' My mother asks.

She said this time it would be different than the other times we had to move for her work, but I know it won't be different. I hope I'll find friends here, I don't make friends easily. It was a wonder Jane was willing to be a friend with her, but then again Jane and I had known each other for ages, she was used to my, how she called it, ' google-mouth '.

'' Can I go for a walk first? '' I ask, taking the earphones out of my ears and getting out of the car.

'' if you help get the boxes you can go for walk after that '' She answered .She looked worried.

'' yes sure '' and I pack one of the boxes and bring it inside.

'' Maura, sweetie, are you okay? ''

'' yes mother, I'm fine. Its just hard to leave a friendship behind.. a friendship that meant the world to me '' I answer

She doesn't say a thing anymore, she just looks at me while I bring the boxes inside.

_Week later -_

_**Jane's pov.**_

I sit on the table on school where Maura and I used to sit. It's just me now. The past week has been awful and all I wanted was be alone and try to forget about that one thing that kept on coming on my mind, Maura.

Someone places a kiss on my cheek. I don't even have to look up to see it's Casey.

'' hey '' I almost whisper

'' hey babe '' he sits down on the place where Maura used to sit. '' are you okay? I think you're overreacting, you'll see Maura again. You've been like this for a week and we haven't done a thing in that week. Every time I came by you didn't feel like being with me ''

I throw my sandwich at him angrily '' she was my best friend! '' I yell at him '' she will always mean more to me than you do. She was the one who was always there for me. I can't even talk to you, hell I don't even trust you. She was there when you cheated on me and I should have listened to her when she told me not to forgive you and take you back! You're a fucking asshole Casey. '' and with that I walk away. I don't care that I still have classes, I need to get out of there, away from Casey, from the teachers.. from everyone.

I need Maura.

_**Maura's pov.**_

I lay on bed, I don't have to go to school for the week so I have time to make my room ready.

My room is nice, its big and I have place for a bed and a desk, which I didn't have in my old room. My door is full with pictures of me and Jane. I keep telling myself I will get over my feelings for her. That I will get over her, but the who am I kidding? My feelings or Jane will always be there. She makes me go crazy just by thinking of her.

There is only one thing I really need right now and that's Jane. I need her to hug me and tell me everything will be okay. She is that one person who can calm me down.

'' Maura, sweetheart, dinner is ready. '' my mother yells

I walk down the stairs and see that my mother made my favorite food, pizza. Flour in her hair and all over her face. I look at her with a guilty look on my face '' mother.. I'm not hungry ''

She walks towards me and pulls me in for a hug. '' I know this move is one of the hardest things for you. You had to leave behind the person who would help you with everything. I know Jane helped you when I told you you are adopted. And I also know that you have feelings for her ''

I looked at her shocked '' how.. how did you know? ''

'' oh come on, even a blind person could have seen it honey. You light up when Jane is around. She does something to you, she gives you this kind of special glow and you have a smile that's only on your face when Jane is around. So tell me darling, am I wrong or are you in love with Jane? ''

'' you're right mother.. I am in love with Jane. ''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, i am sorry it takes me so long to update every time, it has been a busy time, but I am really trying to update as much as possible. I hope you'll enjoy (:**_

**Jane's pov.**

_Hey, how are you? x Jane_

_Hey, I am okay, you? x Maura_

_I am okay too, I just miss you…_

I never was someone who would admit I miss someone, but with Maura… I could tell her everything, I just hope that hasn't changed now she moved away

_I miss you too, Jane. Maybe we can meet soon, I have to talk to you about something. x M_

_Okay, I hope so too. Should I be afraid? _

_Haha, no you don't have to, it do is important through…_

_Can I call you? _

_Yes of course._

I search for Maura her number between my numbers, my hands are shaking a little when I press the call button

'' Hey '' I hear Maura her soft voice

'' hey, I'm so happy to hear your voice ''

'' me too, how's school going? ''

'' good, have you started already? '' I try to have a normal conversation with her but it gets pretty hard to keep my tears inside. And I am not a girl who cries very often, but Maura moving away just really hurts, I miss her so much

'' no, not yet. ''

''Why did you move away? I thought we would be roommates '' I ask her quietly

'' I will tell you when we meet, I want to say it to your face ''

'' okay ''

'' How are you and Casey? ''

'' I am going to break up with him ''

'' why? '' I hear the surprise in Maura's voice

'' Because I should have listened to you and never have taken him back. I am in love with someone else ''

**Maura's pov.**

I feel my heart sink to my shoes '' Oh, really? '' I try to keep my voice as normal as possible

'' Yeah, but would it be okay if I come by this weekend? ''

'' euhm, yes of course, I look forward to it. ''

'' me too, but I have to go now Maur, we'll text later, okay? ''

'' yes of course ''

'' talk to you later ''

'' bye ''

'' I love you '' but before I can answer on that Jane hangs up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' Mother, is it okay if Jane comes this weekend? ''

'' Of course she can, darling ''

'' thank you ''

**Jane's pov.**

God what have I done? Why did I say that? Why did I hang up? Why did she move away? What does she have to tell me? I'm going crazy and start over thinking.

'' Janie, Casey is here for you '' my mom yells from downstairs, I don't even feel like seeing him.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and they are not from my mom, she probably send Casey upstairs. If she just knew what kind of guy he is.

'' Hey beautiful '' Casey smiles when he walks into the room

'' hi '' I say dryly, not even looking at him.

'' What's wrong? You didn't pick up when I called you and later it said you already were calling with someone else '' he sits down on my bed and gives me a smile.

'' That's right, I was calling with Maur ''

'' why? ''

I look up at him '' that you really have to ask why, I miss her, she is my best friend. ''

'' so that's more important than calling me? ''

'' yes it's more important than calling with you, what didn't you get about the fight at school, we're over Casey ''

He grabs my arm strongly '' no we are not ''

'' Casey let me go ''

'' Jane, baby, we are not over, we are just having a down period, it will all be okay '' He says before giving me a kiss, I try to push him away but he's to strong

'' I don't want you to call or see Maura anymore ''

'' that's than sad for you, I am going to her and you can't fucking stop me ''

'' Jane, do you love me? ''

'' No I don't, you're an asshole ''

Before I realize what's happening my cheek starts to hurt like fuck, he hit me. '' We are not over ''

'' we do are over! Just fucking accept it '' I say before hitting him in the face '' you should think before you hit someone like me Casey, since I'm not like the other girls, I hit back and I do not let you decide if I see someone or if we are over or not. We are over, we're done Casey and the sooner you accept it the better ''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i am sorry it took so long to update, but i fit goes as planned i will have more time to write and update again, because it's not that I don't want to update, I love writing on my fanfics but I just had a busy time. Chapter 3, hope you'll enjoy it!**

_**Maura's pov. **_

In a few hours Jane will be here so I decided to clean my room and make ready, I look into the mirror. I'm wearing a tight blue dress that hugs my body, my hair is down and curly. Only my makeup and the cleaning left. I already laid down a mattress for her and laid my own down on beside it. I am planning on telling Jane I am in love with her, just not when she just arrived, I will tell her when she leaves so I get the spend time with her just like we did before.

I always loved spending time with Jane, she is my best friend. I never had a friend like her, no one ever got this close. Jane isn't like any other girl, she absolutely isn't a girly girl, she is more the badass kind of girl. She hates dresses and soppy movies. I went to hire some movies yesterday, some she will like.

'' Maura, darling, can you come down and help me for a minute? '' my mom yells from downstairs

'' Yes, mother. I'm on my way. '' I say while walking out of my room.

When I get down I see Jane standing beside my mom with a grin on her face '' Surprise! ''

I run towards her and hug her tight '' you weren't supposed to be here for some more hours! ''

She hugs me back tighter '' want me to go again and come back later? ''

'' no of course now! I'm so happy to see you! how are you? ''

Jane smiles at me '' I am good now, I have missed you a lot Maur. ''

'' I have missed you too! ''

We look at each other for a little longer, I feel butterflies in my stomach. She looks so beautiful

'' Maur, why do you always look like you're about to do a photo shoot? '' Jane asks after a while and I just smile at her

'' let's get your stuff upstairs ''

_**Jane's pov.**_

I take my bag and walk up the stairs, following her to her room. The house is big, but not as big as their house in Boston. When we get into her room I see that one of her walls in full with pictures of us and a smile creeps up my face. '' I like your room, Maur ''

'' Thank you, I love the picture wall, I miss spending time with you ''

'' Then why did you leave instead of becoming my roommate? ''

I see the smile on her face fade away a little '' I will explain it later ''

'' Hey, is something wrong? '' I ask her while pulling her into a hug

'' No, everything is fine '' She says while leaning into me a little more

'' Okay honey, we will talk about it whenever you're ready '' I smile at her while she cant even see it, her face is buried into the crook of my neck. '' So what are the plans for today? ''

'' For today I was planning to just stay here and spend some time just with the two of us, my mom has to leave for work anyway and she wont be back till after dinner ''

'' So what are we eating for dinner? '' I ask while I start unpacking my things, Maura's face lights up when she sees I brought the shirt she had picked for me with me, we had bought it together before she left.

'' I was thinking we could order Pizza or something ''

'' I am in, I love pizza '' I smile at her

She sits down beside me on her mattress, look beautiful as always. I am planning on telling her today, so if she wants me to leave I can still pack my things again and leave '' I bought a little present for you '' I say

'' You don't have to buy me anything Jane! ''

She never wanted me to buy her anything for her, not even on her birthday. '' Still I bought something, but you won't get it until later ''

'' I can wait '' Maura says with one of her magical smiles on her face '' How did you even come here? ''

'' With the bus of course, silly. You moved away, but not that far away so I decided to take the bus. We can do that in the weekends, I don't know how you feel about that but I would love to spend those with you ''

'' it do will cost a lot of money if we have to keep traveling ''

'' that's right, its your fault, you moved away ''

'' I did prefer staying too but I couldn't '' She says, not even looking at me.

'' Did I do something wrong? ''

'' No, just forget about it Jane, it's not important! '' she yells at me

'' That's why you're upset right? Because its not important! '' I yell back at her. I try to calm down and take her hand. '' I'm sorry for yelling. I am worried Maura, ive been worried since you left. I thought it was my fault you left and that I did something wrong. I thought I lost my best friend Maura. ''

'' You haven't lost me and you didn't do anything wrong, its just me ''

'' I have to tell you something and I am going to say it now '' i say before taking a deep breath '' I have falling in love with you Maura, I know it probably won't be the same anymore, but I really hope we will work it out and that you will want to stay my best friend. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Maura, inside and out. You have such a big heart and spending time with you, even if we do nothing, are the best times. I am in love with you and I need you to know it. ''


End file.
